In the gathering of recycled materials known systems do not address the need for compaction of compactible materials and the non-compaction of other materials such as glass.
Prior art patents relating to compaction systems for recycling trucks include the following references.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,025 Glomski, Jun. 16, 1992, shows a mobile interior wall, moveable towards the front and back of the collection bin and creating two compaction zones inside a waste collecting vehicle. This system does not provide more than two compaction zones for recycling materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,567 Lombardo, Jan. 7, 1992, shows a waste collecting vehicle equipped with multiple compartments to receive and discharge separately some recycling materials. The recycling materials are charged into compartments by means of openings situated on the side. This system does not provide compaction zones which would permit the storage of a large quantity of recycling materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,866 Croy, Dec. 25, 1990, shows a waste collecting vehicle for garbage or for recycling materials equipped with multiple compartments and with a transverse compacting unit. This system is relatively complex since it holds a receptive compartment and a compaction compartment joined by a corridor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,532 Dinneen, Jun. 20, 1989, shows a waste collecting vehicle holding four compartments. These compartments are not of a variable volume nor do they include a compactor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,689, Boivin, filed Apr. 12, 1993, of which the present application is a Continuation-in-part, included provision for a waste collecting vehicle for recycling materials holding two compactor compartments but this disclosure does not include non-compactor compartments to receive non-compactible recycling materials.
A need exists for a vehicle having in combination both compactor and non-compaction compartments. There is also a need for provision in such a vehicle whereby the volume of the non-compacting sub-compartments may be adjusted by the operator according to the needs of a given refuse collection environment. This invention addresses these needs.
A further objective is to provide a waste collecting vehicle wherein the volume of the non-compactor compartments may be manually adjusted by the operator by manually displacing walls.
The invention in its general form will first be described, and then its implementation in terms of specific embodiments will be detailed with reference to the drawings following hereafter. These embodiments are intended to demonstrate the principle of the invention, and the manner of its implementation. The invention in its broadest and more specific forms will then be further described, and defined, in each of the individual claims which conclude this Specification.